Hidden Moments In The MagLev
by Miss Spesh
Summary: What I think would happen if the Mag-Lev were to break down with the lovely Kristin Westphalen and Nathan Bridger in it. I may add another chapter, if I get reviews. Nathan and Kristin pairing!


**Here I am again! YAY! Well this I wrote really quickly actaully as I have been working on another one shot however, the amazing Darcy inspired me to write this! And she also helped me impove it. As she is amazing! So this is for her and Hannie J for her lovely message and to show I am writing more fanfiction, even though it is slightly terrible! Don't be afraid to criticise! Thank you. If I owned Seaquest the lovely Kristin would still have been in it!**

* * *

As Kristin Westphalen turned the corner, heading for the Mag-Lev, there she saw him. Nathan Bridger. The man who, for a while now, had infested her dreams and had crawled his way into her life; becoming almost a daily need without her realizing. This man that she trusted so implicitly and whom she relied on; on more than several occasions. And Nathan, like Kristin, had come to rely and depend on Kristin too! If he needed a medical opinion it was hers he wanted and the CMO title gave him a valid excuse to back up his need for her knowledge and her knowledge alone. However things didn't stop there… because underneath the trust and the friendship lay deep desire and uncanny lust for one another, the way they would look into each others eyes spoke volumes that neither would dare vocalize. However there was banter and flirting, especially recently.

''Well hello Captain'' Kristin said smiling as she approached the Mag-Lev door beside him, Nathan looked at her smiling not only at the fact that she would call him Captain now and again, which he found extremely sexy and a huge turn on. Even though he heard the title all the time, Commander Ford or Chief Crocker calling him 'Captain' simply didn't have the same effect. Yet when this fiery red head called him by his title his head would spin, and when she said his name… a shiver would run through his spine; especially when she was concerned or worried his heart would melt into a sweet river of love and adoration for the women whose eyes and voice could captivate him so easily.

''Going for a ride Doctor?'' He smiled cheekily as the Mag-Lev door opened, closed and quickly began its journey through the large vessel. ''So what was the Captain thinking about this time? The sea? The boat? His little island?'' Kristin teased as she sat next to him, her hands automatically folding across her chest as she looked at him winking and smiling playfully. ''Well-'' Nathan began before the Mag-Lev came to a screeching halt halfway through its journey causing Kristin to go flying. Nathan noticed her jolt and quickly reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her back however as Kristin came toward him she landed on his lap., the Mag-Lev gave an aftershock as the force reversed he was sent forward on the seat pushing Kristin back as he hovered over her trying not to fall on her.

They both looked shocked and, forgetting their position, wondered what on earth was going on. ''What the hell was that?'' Kristin said, a little shaken as she nearly met the metal pole of the other side of the small contraption. ''I have no idea; I think it is malfunctioning; we are possibly in the middle of the route of the Mag-Lev… Are you okay?'' He said forgetting anything else but the slightly shaken red head underneath him. He looked very concerned as he brushed a lock of hair that was invading her face. Kristin just stared into his eyes, feeling the need to kiss him grow deeper and deeper. She smiled at his caring gesture, ''I am fine. Thank you, Nathan, for saving me.'' She said gently however she was looking worried as she remembered his words. She didn't like being trapped and she didn't sound utterly convincing. ''Kristin, I'll always happen to be saving you'' he said caringly going to move off of her and helping her sit up, he noticed her glancing around looking rather worried. ''Kristin… you don't like being trapped do you?'' He said cautiously as her head turned to look at him, she frowned however smiled at how concerned he was.

''Does anyone like being trapped?'' She bantered as she usually did. ''It's not so much the trapping it's the fact we are in between the two entrances and we have no way of telling anyone. Plus I came very close to having a fight with a metal pole that I don't think I would have won,'' She smiled and chuckled a little as Nathan just grinned and chuckled along with her. He gently put a hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb over it slowly, ''Just forget where we are Kristin,'' Nathan said quietly watching as her eyes searched for his and they locked on both getting slowly swallowed into their feelings. This was never really a problem during the day as they were both to busy so they didn't have to fight their feelings. However, now they were in a faulty and broken down Mag-Lev, in close proximity, and neither one being able to hide how they felt much longer. Kristin had to try and defuse the tension somehow.

''And how do you suggest that? Closing our eyes and dreaming of paradise?'' She quipped, smiling. However, Nathan didn't move his hand from her cheek as he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, even though he didn't really need to. ''Something like that Doctor'' He said slowly making her gasp lightly ''Whats the best way to distract someone from their surroundings?'' He said breathing on her ear and neck making it highly sensitive. Kristin knew the answer; she was a doctor and the tone of his voice started this, if he was going to start anything.

''Make them unconscious? Tell me Nathan do you plan on throwing me into that metal pole?'' She teased however she couldn't laugh as he moved even closer to her ear. ''You should know, being a Doctor, that the best way to get someone to forget their surrounding is by arousal, my dear doctor'' He said slowly. Nathan knew this was possibly wrong, and knew this couldn't be a one night, well one day, thing. However, he would never allow that anyway. He cared for Kristin far too much and now was the time to act on those feelings!

Kristin gulped then smiled slowly before gasping as Nathan's lips met her neck and began kissing just under her ear, gently nipping at her ear lobe. ''Nathan…'' His name left her voice breathlessly and full of questions. He moved from her neck and looked at her before lowering his head to kiss her soundly on the lips, she responded immediately, to Nathan's surprise. ''Kristin'' He said as he tore his lips away from her. ''I need you to know..''

''I love you Nathan'' Kristin interrupted looking him square in the eyes. She gulped before sitting up and straddling his lap with and knees either side of him, he slowly put his hands on either one of her thighs as he watched in amazement. ''I love you, and I want you… Not because of the situation…. But because of the simple fact that you drive me crazy, you make my breath hitch and I need you Nathan…'' She whispered as she kissed his neck, much like he had done to her. ''I love you too Baby… And I intend to use our hidden moment in the Mag-Lev to my full advantage'' He said smiling their lips crushing together in a swarm of desire.

Kristin looped her arms around his neck again as their broke their kiss for a gasp of air. She brought his lips back to hers and kissed him with a fiery passion that filled her heart and was for him and him only. Nathan quickly moved and pushed Kristin on her back as he moves to straddle her slowly pushing off the shirt she had on over her white tight vest.

Kristin's hands were still buried in his hair; her finger nails gently grating against his scalp. A moan slipped through her lips as his lips moved from her neck to her collar bone, his tongue licking a particularly sensitive spot. The woman gasped as her body began to ignite into a raging inferno, her skin tingling and her eyes fluttering closed.

''I always liked the Mag-Lev'' Nathan muttered on her neck as a grin spread on Kristin's face.

* * *

**Well that's it, I could always add a second chapter if people wanted it? May have to change ratings but it could be arranged ;D If I get enough reviews!**

**Love,**  
**Miss Spesh**  
**X**


End file.
